scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure part 2 the message
"a message?" said Gamer who was puzzled. "Yes we have come to deliver a message" said the Blue Mage " for who?" said Maxwell "both of you" said the Blue Mage. "Both of us" said Maxwell and Gamer at the same time. " Yes allow me to explain" said the Gold Mage. "As you both know 10 years ago the mages including the 7 of us fought in what should have been the final battle Good was winning but sadly Star was defeated and Stalker used his attack to wipe us out but what people dont know is that 3 percent of the armys that fought the enemys survived and were losing we were forced to retreat back to the fleet the fleet had been destroyed by the time we arrived we were picked off by enemy fighters and bombers we were the only survivors and Stalker was looking for us we arrived in an ancient tomb we found an ancient prophecy that said something like this this one this person is the last hope 7 mages will deliver this ancient scroll to this boy and he will defeat the forces of evil and be victorious that is when we began looking for you maxwell you are about to embark on a life changing and threatening journey" said the Gold Mage "wow this this is amazing i could actually be a master scribblenaut" said maxwell "so maxwell will you accept to this quest to defeat the forces of evil and become a master scribblenaut that is what the prophecy said" said the Green Mage "yes" said Maxwell "um guys i hate to interupt but didnt you say that Stalker was looking for you" said gamer while looking at the sky "yes why" said the Red Mage. Gamer was to freaked out to say anything but he did point towards a massive sky fleet heading towards the city. "uh oh" said the Yellow Mage "Shoot" said the White Mage. "My Lord scanners are indicating that The Legendary 7 Mages are in this city" said an enemy. "Good we will eliminate the Mages and destroy anything that oppose us" Said Stalker. "Yes my lord" said an enemy "Stalker has found us" said the Black Mage. "Perhaps but not caught us" said the Gold Mage "but master" said the Blue Mage "but nothing give maxwell the message and we will flee good luck maxwell" said the Gold Mage then the mages teleported away "lets get out of here" said Gamer Maxwell and Gamer fled to Gamers house "where are we going" said Maxwell. "down here" said Gamer. The two friends ran into the basement Gamer then began moving dirt on the ground "wow" said Maxwell when a panel was revealed. Gamer lifted the panel and climbed down a ladder under ground Maxwell followed "whoa" said Maxwell when inside a secret room "i only use this for emergencys" said Gamer "lets take a look in this" Gamer tried to open the golden scroll case but failed "locked we should look for The Legendary 7 Mages and see if they have the key" said Gamer "wait a second" said Maxwell noticing a star shaped spot on the golden scroll case maxwell then pulled out from under his shirt a necklace with a star on it. Maxwell then placed the star on the hole then the scroll case opened. "let me see" said Gamer picking up the scroll and what looks like a map in a mysterious language "where is my translator" said Gamer "right here" said a voice "gimme" said Gamer "gimme gimmie never gets" said the voice "wait a second i know that voice" said Maxwell "me to" said Gamer "its that pesky fairy" said Maxwell and Gamer at the same time "so you remember me you two trapped me in a cage last week and i was stuck here i got out with magic and i waited for a while i am about to" said the Fairy "what was that" said Maxwell when there was amysterious quake "i got this HAAAA" went the Fairy using magic to show them what was happening "wow they destroy fast" said maxwell the city was being attacked the police were overwhelmed by enemy forces 4 police were shooting at enemys the officers were shot by the enemys. people who used to be in the army fought with the police along with criminals and inmates who fought the enemys "this language i can read this it says that we are the last hope for the planet and i must defeat Stalker and this map points us to an ancient temple that takes us to an ancient book which has magical powers if fallen into the wrong hands it could destroy everything" said maxwell "first the scroll says we must learn powers that we can use against Evil" "powers that the scribblenauts used" said Maxwell "What" said Maxwell while Gamer and the Fairy looked shocked at Maxwell. Category:Blog posts